koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Ryōma Sakamoto
Character Interview As in mock interviews with Haruka 5 Ryouma, one before the game was released and one in the memorial book. Only the hachiyou have it though unfortunately. If I get the Kazahanaki ones, I guess I can put those here too. Sake neko (talk) 00:23, November 12, 2012 (UTC) Neoromance Avenue version Interviewer (I): Today's guest is Haruka 5 Sakamoto Ryouma! Ryouma ®: Hey, I'm Ryouma. Pleased to meet you. I: How is the setting of the game this time around, the Bakumatsu, different? R: Unlike your guys' world, the "Bakumatsu" we have has ghosts roaming around and eating people. They set their sights on a person and it's over for them. I: Sounds scary. R: Nah, it's nothing to worry about. With these guns of mine, it's bang, bang, done! I might not look like much, but I think I'm a pretty good shot. I: That's assuring. What do you do for a living? R: Hmm, simply put, I work to make the people of this land happy by thinking beyond whatever the shogunate and districts say. I'm the goffer who runs everywhere to negotiate things. I: I don't think a goffer should be given important tasks to do... Ah, next question. Is it true that we see not only the parallel world, but the modern world as well? R: Yup, lots of times. The story's about protecting the two worlds after all. We're working hard to save my world and Princess's world too. I: Any words for fans waiting for the game? R: What was it... next year in spring? It's quite a ways from now... I will find you when the time comes. So, wait for me until then, Princess. Memorial Book version I: It's Sakamoto Ryouma's free day! It's been bothering me for awhile. What do you usually do? R: I don't know, I don't plan these things out. I move when I move, and I rest when I rest. Whenever I get the chance, I chat it up with sailors to ride their boats. I love to enjoy myself everyday! I: You make it seem like everyday is a free day for you... Oh, uh, next question. What bothers you the most about your partner guardian? R: What is he to my Princess. It's really bugging me! And why is he so cold to her? I: Is this different than before? R:Yeah, because I need to cherish my Princess a lot more. Not that I didn't before, but... Well, I've got my reasons. I: Lastly, is there anything you would like to do in the restored modern world? R: Are you kidding? Of course there is! I want to try drinking this bubbly "corra" they told me about. I want to eat and drink every food there and learn about anything that makes the world tick. There's so much I want to do and see, I can't even imagine it all! I: Uh... let's cut it off here. Thank you so much for your answers!